Skins
by GreenLacy
Summary: Its hard to balance being a teenage and being a mutant. People study, fall in love, eat, have sex, and people get hurt. Featuring the characters in New X-men


**Ok so heres my new story. As you can see its called Skins and thats because its basically a mesh of the New X-men group with the Skins TV show along with my own twist. Like Skins each chapter is going to be named after a character and is gonna focus on that character. However, the other characters will be involved in the chapter as they come into contact with the character of that chapter. You might notice that for the two main characters I have listed Julian and Laura. This is because they relationship is going to be a major part of the story. Overall though this is a more relaxed story and Im feeling rather inspired with this story so Im going to try and give you a new chapter every weekend. Leave reviews and tell me what you think. I love this concept but Im not as confident in how I executed it. Im not use to working with so many different character. But I hope I did it well it enough to where you like it.**

* * *

**Skins- Julian**

Julian knocked hard on the wooden door." Foley get up NOW! We have things to organize." he yelled. A few students stepped out of their rooms to tell him to keep it down. "God Foley your making me look bad out here. You can go back to bed but at least open the door." Julian leaned forward and rested his head against the door, quietly listening for a response on the other side. Just as he was about to give up he felt himself falling forward as the door opened. "Shit man you could of told me that you were opening the door."

"And you could of left me to sleep my Saturday morning away. But here you are banging on my door. Do you have a reason for banging on my door? Or where you just being an ass like usual?"

"Of course I have a reason. I need you to heal something. So you gonna let me in or what?"

"Or what..."

Julian gave Josh a small telekinetic blast that sent him tumbling backwards and let himself in. He sat on the bed opposite Josh's and looked at Foley on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Josh why are you on the floor?" A feminem voice asked.

Josh's eyes traveled up a woman's legs, to her skirt, to her breasts, to her face. "Laura when did you get here?"

"I came in almost right after Julian." Laura said as she walked over and sat down by Julian. Julian put his arms around her a pulled her close, kissing her. The couple fell back on the bed, their hands running over each other.

"Uhh excuse me but it is ten in the morning and I would like to get back to sleep, so could you not have sex in my room."

The couple pulled apart and sat back up. "Yea sorry about that but anyway I've got this big black and blue mark on my ribcage from the danger room session with Colossus yesterday. I think something maybe broken."

" I have seen it Julian and nothing is broken..." Laura interjected.

"Yea well it still hurts like a bitch." Julian said as he took off his shirt so that Josh would be able to heal him.

"Josh leaned forward to rest his hand over the bruise. He could feel his power move through him as his hands began to glow."

His eyes watched the couple through his long eyelashes. He could see Laura lean forward and whisper something in Julian's ear. Julian and Laura both looked down at Josh.

"What is there something on my face?" Josh began to dust of his face, trying to get whatever Julian and Laura were looking at.

"No and continue healing." Josh put his hands back down on the wound and continued to heal it. "So Josh we both know you haven't been on a date in awhile…"

"Julian where are you going with this?"

"Hey no interrupting. Anyway since you haven't been on a date in such a long time Laura and I have decided to set you up on a blind date of sorts."

"No. Im not doing it."

"Cmmon you gotta get your mind off of Ms. Sinclair and I heard this girl is hot. A little crazy but hot. Right Laura?"

She turned her face and looked at the wall. "Right Julian." Laura replied in a quieter voice.

Josh felt a bit sad for he because he knew and she knew that Julian didn't really care for her. And Josh found himself thinking that if she was his he would let her know how much she was worth. But he doesn't voice these ideas.

"See Josh she's hot and I know you're gonna like her. So how bout we all go out tonight."

"I mean whatever I guess thats ok." As he said this Josh removed his hand from what use to be a black a blue area. "I think Im done. How does it feel?"

"I fee fine, thank and I guess me and Laura will see you tonight." Julian put on his shirt and grabbed Laura's hand to leave. "And don't just sleep the day away. DO SOMETHING!'' He yelled as he exited the room.

….

**Basketball Court**

**Santo, Julian, Cessily, Victor, and David found themselves hanging out at the basketball court on the school grounds.**

"So what are we doing tonight?" The large man of rocks asked his friends as he dribbled around the basketball.

"Well me, Laura, Josh, and Laurie are suppose to out on a double date."

"A double date with Josh and Laurie? Since when is Josh dating that freak?" Santo asked

"Its funny that you call someone a freak but you're the one made of rocks." Anole replied, jumping into the conversation

"Well its funny that you would comment on me commenting cause you're the one thats gay!"

"AND WHATS THE ISSUE!" Anole yelled back.

"You guys settle down. We're all freaks so no one should have an issue with anyone." Cessily said trying to calm he boys.

"David maybe we can mess around with that new danger room thing you've created." Cess asked trying to change the subject back to what they were doing for the night.

"Oh no were using that for our date." Julian said quickly ending Cess's plans.

"Julian do you have to be so cheap just go to a real place for the date!"

"Yea Julian we need something to do, find another place for our date." Santo said backing up Cessily.

"Guys I already told Julian I would give him the Danger Cave for the night, Im sure we'll find something else to do." David finally interjected putting a rest the the entire conversation.

….

**Danger Cave**

"You guys have probably seen each other around school…"

"We have several classes together." Laurie said, interrupting Laura.

"Yes well incase you haven't been formally introduced, Josh this is Laurie and Laurie this is Josh." Laura said introducing the the people soon to be on a date. Laura turned back to where Julian was and saw him fumbling with the controls for the Danger Cave. "Julian let me help you out with the control, I can most most likely figure out how it works."

"Laura Im fine. In a few seconds we'll be on a beach watching the sunset just give me one minute."

"I though he said he would get it in a few seconds now its a minute?" Josh heard a giggle from his remark and turned to see Laurie hiding her smile with her hand. He felt a little spring of joy, knowing that he was doing something correct so far.

Faint voices could be heard of in the distance. "David , if we go any farther we'll end up in the old Morlock tunnels.

Julian looked up to see David, Nori, Santo, Victor, Sofia, and Cessily turn the corner. "I though I told you guys we have the the cave for the night."

"Shut up Julian its not yours and from the looks of it you don't even know how to work this place. Its a good thing we came along."

"Nori no one was talking to you! David was the hell man?!"

"Sorry Julian but they all wanted to come here and it was five against one so I relented."

"You know what whatever" Julian said ripping the control and giving up on his plans for the night.

"David grabbed the controls, hit a few switches and before the group knew it the room around them was transformed. _"Mission 166 set to begin in 10, 9, 8…"_

"Couldn't they at least have chosen something slightly romantic." Julian mumbled under his breath.

"Its ok Julian we'll have something romantic when we go back to my room." Laura whispered into Julian's ear.

Julian found himself smirking as she caught on the what she meant."

….

The group slowly trudged back to the mansion, all of them were tired out from their fun in the danger cave. Julian held Laura's hand as they walked a few paces behind Josh and Laurie, who appear to have gotten closer over the evening. " Tonight wasn't half bad." Julian said to Laura.

"It wasn't and Josh and Laurie seemed to have made a connection."

"Yea I wonder what there talking about."

"She is explaining to him why she does not like to get too emotionally involved in situations because she is afraid of what her powers may do."

"Chicks are always talking about emotions, thats why I like you Laura. You're not like that." Julian commented.

Laura wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure about how she felt about Julian's comment or if she agreed with it. Instead she just held his hand tighter and moved slightly closer to him as they continued to walk.


End file.
